Missing Moments
by XxarlimeXx12
Summary: As we all know, there were plenty of moments in all 3 HSM's that could've been there. My job is to fill you in on those particular moments. Any moments I think of will be used. Ratings will vary based on moment.
1. Realizing

**Missing Moments**

**Author: Ariel Melendez (XxarlimeXx12)**

**Summary: As we all know, there were plenty of moments in all 3 HSM's that could've been there. My job is to fill you in on those particular moments. Any moments I think of will be used.**

**Rating: Anywhere from K-T, depending on the moment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or anything associated with it. I do, although own these moments I shall create. **

**I realize that I keep making other stories instead of updating on my current one. I get these ideas for new stories that I just have to use or else I will probably forget. As I've said this many times already, SOSNR has been delayed for a little bit. The chapter I am coming up with needs some time to create so hopefully I can get it out in the next 2 weeks or so. I have soccer all summer so some of my time writing chapters are cut short so again I apologize.**

**Now away from all these excuses, let's start with the first moment.**

* * *

Right Here, Right Now

_But right now there's you and me_

Gabriella gazed up at Troy with a smile on her face. He hadn't noticed her so she decided to study his features. She noticed how light his eyes seemed to be right now. The way his hair fell a little over his eyes. How the smile on his face seemed to grow as he looked around. Her eyes fell as she could see his muscles through the shirt he was wearing. This made her remember how he looked without the shirt. She was so immersed that she didn't realize that Troy was looking down at her. When her eyes drifted up, she saw Troy's looking intently in to hers. But then she saw his signature smirk.

"Have fun checking me out Montez?"

"I sure did Bolton." She smirked and teased right back. She walked out of his grasp to look out at everybody below. "So how long do you think we have up here before someone interrupts us?" She said, turning her head back to look at Troy. He walked up behind her to wrap his arms back around her.

"I'd say we have about 10 minutes before Chad sends a search party for us."

"Well why don't we take good use of our time then." Troy smiled as he realized the intention of her statement. She was still looking up at him so he decided to lean his head down to capture her lips in a hopeful kiss. But just as their lips touched,

"_Troy you have guests. Don't make me come up there and get you…again. Hi Gabriella__." Troy's mom always had the best timing._

"Really. Can we ever get a moment alone?" Gabriella laughed at Troy's whining. "Why are you laughing? You do realize that whenever I get you alone, someone has to come find us."

"Troy of course I get that. And I do hate that it always happens when we're alone. But I'm not whining about. I understand that you want us to spend time together. I do too but we can't control when people find or interrupt us." Troy sighed as he realized she was right.

"Do you always have to say the right things? Can't you just agree with me?" Troy pleaded, with a joking tone.

"Now I could do that or we could just finish what we never got to start." He saw the sly smile on her face and knew what he should do. He pulled her face to his as their lips finally met for the first time that day. He walked her backwards until they were safely hidden in the tree house. Their eagerness surely showed in the kiss. Lips were desperately fused together as Troy tried to find a wall to lean against. Soon enough he had backed her into a flat surface and was able to lean on hand to the side of her head and let the other one run up and down her side.

"Now I haven't been able to do this all day." He breathed as they had pulled away. He glanced over at the party still going on. "Please tell me we can just stay up here and forget about what's going on down there?" Gabriella kissed Troy once more before speaking.

"I wish we could but you know we have to go back down there. This party does include you."

"I knew that was the answer but I had hoped it wasn't. I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend. I really miss her" She smiled as he said that last part. They hadn't been able to spend time together in a while.

"I really miss my boyfriend too. Could you let him know that? And could you also tell him that I've been thinking about him? He's been on my mind all the time lately."

"I'm sure I could let him know that." He whispered as he dipped his head to kiss her again. "As long as you let my girlfriend know that I also miss her. This time apart has been miserable without her. I just want to spend some alone time with her before all the real craziness that comes with senior year starts. I already know we'll have less time together but I really need her." His eyes closed as he felt Gabriella's hand run softly over his cheek. He also felt her lips on his cheek.

"I know you want to spend time with me just as much as I do with you. But everything about this year has just been so crazy. I'm trying my best to find time to be with you. I just want you to know that I'm trying. I really am doing my best and I'm sorry if it's not enough but it's all that I can do right now. I just put way too much on my plate for this year."

"Hey it's alright. No need to cry." He soothed as he tried to wipe her tears away. "I know you're trying and so I am. We both have too much on our plates. But right now let's just focus on right now. And don't laugh because I know that sounded ridiculous but it's the truth. We need to live in the moment this year and pretend that next year won't be horrible for us. And I probably shouldn't have said that."

"No it's good that you did. We need to get everything out in the open. This is going to happen soon enough so why not talk about it now? I mean what better time then when we're alone."

"I just don't wanna make it all seem real. I want to pretend that we won't possibly be separated next year. I want to live in the moment where you're by my side and there is nothing to possibly break us apart." He took a breath before continuing. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Gabs. I think I'm falling for you and I'm falling hard." He watched as more tears fell down her face.

"I think I'm falling hard for you too Troy. And I never want to leave you for anything. Not even this separation would be able to break me and you apart." Troy smiled as he knew everything between them would be alright.

"We really were meant for each other weren't we?" Gabriella threw her head back and laughed.

"Yeah I think we really were." They sealed their decision with their lips meeting in the middle for a kiss.

* * *

**Now if I don't say so myself that seemed pretty good to me. I would've loved to see something like this happen in the movie. They needed a serious talk about the future.**** And I know Gabriella doesn't say she loves him until later in the movie but they didn't really say 'I love you' here. They just said that they may be falling for each other.**

**But anyway I hoped you enjoyed my first missing moment. And I do take requests to do a moment. One from any movie is fine. Don't be afraid to suggest something in a review.**

**Ariel (:**


	2. Finally!

**Missing Moments**

**Author: Ariel Melendez (XxarlimeXx12)**

**Summary: As we all know, there were plenty of moments in all 3 HSM's that could've been there. My job is to fill you in on those particular moments. Any moments I think of will be used.**

**Rating: Anywhere from K-T, depending on the moment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or anything associated with it. I do, although own these moments I shall create. **

**Now on to the second missed moment.**

**

* * *

**

**We're All In This Together**

_Wild cats everywhere wave your hands up in the air that's the way we do it let's get to it come on everyone!_

The whole gang smiled and laughed as they each left the gym with their respective partners. Troy pulled Gabriella away from the group and led her to the rooftop.

"Now I don't mind being up here but why did you bring me up here?" Gabriella questioned. She watched as Troy went to sit on the bench and waved her over. She followed after and sat down next to him.

"Well for one I just wanted to thank you for finally making me realize that there is more to life than basketball. And that you did a great job out there."

"Thanks Troy. You were great too and even though I didn't see you play, I bet you did fantastic. But is that all you brought me up here for?"

"Actually no it wasn't. There was something I wanted to do that I was too nervous to down there. Or well was more interrupted I should say." He mumbled the last part but she heard it clearly. _Maybe he really did want to kiss me earlier. _

"Well we're alone so go ahead and do what you have to do." He took a deep breath before bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He took this moment to bring his lips down to hers. He could tell she was surprised since it took her a minute to realize what was going on but soon enough she responded and kissed him back. When air was needed, they both slowly pulled back.

"Gabriella will you…." But Chad had to look for them at the worst moment.

"Troy, man where are you? There's an after party at the Evans house." Troy groaned as another moment was ruined for them.

"I guess we better go then Troy. You can ask me whatever you have to later right."

"Yeah I guess I have no choice. We should go before Chad sends a search party." Troy stood up, extending a hand out for Gabriella to grab. She smiled and grabbed his hand. Both continued to smile as he never let go of her hand the whole way out of the school.

* * *

The two left the school, went to Troy's house so he could drop off his stuff, and went straight to the Evans. The car ride was silent as they drove. Both minds still on their kiss from earlier and the almost question asked after it.

_Was he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? No way don't even think that Gabriella. Like he would ask you to be his girlfriend. The jock and the brainiac. Yeah that sounds like a wonderful couple._

_I was finally going to ask her out. Why do I have to keep getting interrupted by everybody? Tonight I'm going to get her alone and finally ask her out._

Troy pulled up to the Evans house, not surprised that there were so many cars there.

"You know people that weren't even involved in anything are still here." He mumbled but heard a small giggle as he realized Gabriella heard him.

"Hey it's a party at Sharpay's. Everybody would want to be here. No matter what it was for." This was the first conversation they had since the rooftop. Troy laughed as he shut the car off and got out. He ran over to the other side to open her door. "Why thank you kind sir." She tried a fake British accent but failed as she couldn't hold the laughter in.

"Anything for you milady." Troy also failed as they both cracked up. Now this was the Troy and Gabriella that they both knew. No awkwardness, just plain joking around. Again Troy took her hand as they walked towards the house. And again Gabriella couldn't stop smiling. "By the way, you look beautiful Gabs." She had changed in the locker room in a short, white blouse and a pair of Capri's.

"You look pretty handsome yourself Troy." She shyly replied. Even though he still was wearing his basketball jersey she thought he looked handsome. Especially because she was able to see his gorgeous athletic form. He squeezed her hand in reassurance as they walked up towards the house. Knowing that no one would hear them, Troy decided to just open the door. He was right considering nobody even noticed his arrival. "I'm pretty surprised that no one has realized their captain's arrival." Troy chuckled at her statement.

"Good that means I get to spend more time with you." Gabriella blushed at this comment but hade a huge smile on her face. "Actually I wanted to ask you something since I got interrupted earlier. Gabriella will you…"

"Hey there's our captain. We've been waiting for you to get here." Chad came bouncing up, once again interrupting Troy. Troy sighed in frustration but turned to Chad anyway. "C'mon Troy. The guys are waiting for you over there." He pointed towards the kitchen, where Troy assumed were drinks waiting for him to consume. He turned around to talk to Gabriella, but found she was not there anymore. He reluctantly followed Chad, hoping he would get a chance to ask Gabriella out.

Meanwhile Gabriella had walked away as Chad was talking to Troy. She was looking around for someone to talk to and was relieved when she found Taylor and Martha. She walked towards them.

"I am so glad there is someone here that I can talk to."

"What about Troy-boy over there? You two looked pretty cozy coming in here." Martha said. Truthfully Gabriella had forgotten they were still holding hands when they had walked in but she wasn't going to admit that to these two.

"Chad kidnapped him. I'm guessing so they can take part in their dumb drinking games. That's just what I need. A drunken Chad running around." The three cracked up, imaging Chad running around completely drunk. It would be a funny sight. But Gabriella just hoped that Troy would finally get around to asking his question.

"I think Troy is going to ask me out tonight. I have a really good feeling, but if Chad keeps interrupting Troy I don't think he'll ever do it." Gabriella admitted without realizing. She had been staring at Troy and she just blurted that out.

"What? He's going to finally ask you out? Man, that boy sure took forever to ask. Or well at least try. But don't worry we'll find a way to distract Chad and get that basketball boy to ask you out." Taylor reassured. Gabriella hoped that Taylor knew what she was doing because she really wanted Troy to ask her that question

* * *

Distracting Chad and getting Troy to talk to Gabriella was harder than it seemed, considering the two could not be found. Taylor had looked all over the house for the two boys but could not find them. She saw Zeke and Jason and decided to see if they knew.

"Do you two happen to know where your buddies Troy and Chad are?"

"Well Chad is upstairs in the bathroom. All that alcohol finally caught up to him. But I don't have a clue where Troy went. Do you know Jason?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know either. I haven't seen Troy in a while." Well at least Taylor knew that Chad was preoccupied. Maybe Troy had gone to find Gabriella.

Gabriella, wanting to get some fresh air, went to sit on the back steps. She was just about ready to give up on Troy. She hadn't seen him at night and had a feeling she wouldn't see him at all. These were times she had wished that he wasn't as popular as he was.

"Hey what are you doing out here." She heard that all too familiar masculine voice. She inwardly smiled as she turned to look at Troy.

"I just need some fresh air. There's too many drunken people in there and I'm tired of random boys trying to flirt with me." At that statement, Troy's jaw seemed to clench. _Is he actually jealous? _

"Well I think I shall join you then. But there is something I want to show you first." He placed his hand out for Gabriella to grab. And once again, Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Troy led the two back into the house and guided them up the stairs. Gabriella watched as he opened a door that led that to a huge balcony. It was a sight that amazed her.

"How did you know about this? It's amazing."

"Let's just say I've been to a couple parties here and found this place while looking for a bathroom. I come here when everyone is hounding me to drink or cheerleaders are trying to flirt with me. This is like the rooftop garden for me." Gabriella looked around at the view before looking back at Troy. _He really is one of the sweetest and most sensitive guys I know. _"But it looks like I'm sharing this hiding place with you too."

"Well excuse me. Maybe I can just go if you don't want me here." Gabriella joked, as she stood up but was immediately pulled back down by Troy. She had actually landed right in his lap. When she looked up she saw that Troy's eyes were looking right into hers. He went to cup her cheeks and just like earlier, Gabriella closed her eyes anticipating what was coming next. She was right as she felt Troy's lips descend upon her own. This kiss however, wasn't as slow as the one earlier. It seemed more hurried for the two. Gabriella had her hand scrunched up on Troy's shirt while his hands were still stationary on her cheeks. Troy tongue outlined her bottom lip before he was allowed access into her mouth. They continued to kiss for a few minutes up Troy pulled away, not able to wait any longer.

"Alright I need to ask you this before I someone get interrupted again. Look, Gabriella I really like you and I need to ask you something." He took a quick breath before continuing, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He was greeted immediately with another kiss from Gabriella. "I'm assuming that was a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes. You don't know how long I've wanted you to ask that all night?" She placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Obviously many would be exchanged tonight.

"Trust me. I've been so frustrated every time I was interrupted by Chad tonight. Every time I would go to find you, he would find some way to distract me. I was about to give up and just stay friends with you. But I'm so glad I found you outside. I was really ready to give up."

"Well you don't have to anymore. You have me all to yourself Troy. And I don't think anyone is here to interrupt us now." Smiling as Troy figured out what she had meant, the two met for yet another kiss. But this time instead on sitting on the floor, Troy picked Gabriella up in his arms, still kissing and led her over to the bed. He placed her down and hovered over her before resuming their kiss. Gabriella's hands roamed to the bottom of Troy's jersey before slowly pulling it off his body. As her hands connected with his bare skin, a moan erupted from his throat. He pulled away as his kissed down her neck until he got to a spot just below her ear. He knew he hit a good spot when he heard a loud moan come out of her mouth. His hands were inching her blouse further up her body as his hands came in contact with her bra-clad breasts. Her shirt was tossed moments later. Realizing what he was doing, Troy pulled away.

"I'm sorry; I kind of lost control for a minute. It's pretty hard when I'm kissing such a beautiful girl." He charmed as another blush appeared on her face. Truthfully she wasn't sure if she had wanted Troy to stop.

"It's alright Troy. But thanks for the compliment. You're pretty cute yourself." She giggled as Troy kissed her cheek in response. "I guess we should probably put our shirts back on." Troy turned red as he realized the two still had bare torsos.

"Yeah you are probably right there." The two put their shirts back on and walked towards the door. "Are you ready the face the party again?" Troy asked as he intertwined his hand with Gabriella's.

"Actually I was hoping we could leave. I kind of want to get out of here. I was hoping you would like to come back to my house and watch a movie" She hoped he would be alright with that.

"Of course I would love to come. I actually want to get out of here two. I don't want to share you with anyone else."

"You are just quite the charmer tonight aren't you?" The two had stopped just below the steps. Gabriella leaned up to kiss Troy, unaware that there were two pairs of eyes watching them.

"Well I do what I can." He laughed as she playfully slapped him in the chest. "Alright let's just get out of here. I'd like to get to your house so I can have you all to myself." The two walked out of Sharpay's house, both not knowing they both had text messages.

**Finally. I thought you'd never ask her out- Chad**

_It's about time he had the guts to ask you out- Taylor_

_

* * *

_

**I feel like I haven't posted anything in forever. I just have been so busy with school and softball that I've been neglecting my writing. I know this isn't SOSNR but I'm trying to work on that. My softball season is almost over and school ends on the 24****th**** so I will have plenty of time to write more chapters. I hope people are still reading my stories and haven't forgotten about me. **


	3. Stanford Pickup

**Missing Moments**

**Author: Ariel Melendez (XxarlimeXx12)**

**Summary: As we all know, there were plenty of moments in all 3 HSM's that could've been there. My job is to fill you in on those particular moments. Any moments I think of will be used.**

**Rating: Anywhere from K-T, depending on the moment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or anything associated with it. I do, although own these moments I shall create. **

**I've been requested to add another moment to this story. I've been asked to continue the moment where Troy surprises Gabriella at Stanford. I know I did this one in another story but I'm going to take that one down and redo it on here. **

**Anyway on to the second missing moment.

* * *

**

Gabriella sat on a bench, her head resting on Troy's shoulder. He had just driven all the way from Albuquerque to see her. Initially she had thought that he was just a figment of her imagination but after that kiss, she knew he was really there.

"I don't think I'll ever really believe that you actually came here." Troy lifted his head as he heard her speak. "I mean I know you're here but I just can't believe you would actually do that for me Troy."

"Honestly I really don't believe it either. I mean I wasn't ready to let you go that easily. There was no way that you were going anywhere." They both leaned in for a kiss but this one was much slower and softer then their previous reunion kiss. Troy pulled back and leaned his head on hers. "When you called, I thought you were just letting me know that you were getting on the plane and telling me when to pick you up at the airport. I didn't expect you to say what you said. I mean I was so happy that you were coming back for prom and graduation."

"Troy I didn't want to hurt you. I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to come back and see you just to leave again. I could never do that again. I miss you terribly already."

"Then why didn't you come down? Everybody misses you so much. Especially me. I mean what am I without my brainiac girlfriend by my side?" Gabriella giggled at his term. "Seriously Gabs what was really stopping you?" He watched as she sighed and bit her lip.

"Honestly what I said earlier is part of the reason I didn't come back. I just couldn't face you again. I mean I thought that since I was going to be gone for a few weeks that you guys would just forget about me. I mean it's happened every other time so I figured it would just be the same with you. And that…Wait why are you smiling?" As she had told him her reason, Troy's smile had grown bigger.

"I'm smiling because someone as smart at you would believe something as stupid as that. Why would I ever forget about you?"

"I just thought that since I'd be leaving that you would find someone better than me and I guess I actually believed that you would. I've just experienced it so many times that I started to think it would just happen again when I had to leave."

"Well it's not going to happen Gabs. I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Troy said, pulling her closer to his body.

* * *

They ran widely through the hallways, going towards the auditorium. The show had already started but they could make it for the second half. Troy looked back to see Gabriella leaning on a bunch of lockers. Being an athletic, he had a bit of an advantage over her. When she walked up to Troy and looked up, she saw his eyes staring right at her. Before she could say anything, he had her pushed up against a locker with one hand above her head and the other caressing her cheek.

"God you're beautiful." He kissed her softly and she couldn't help the small moan that erupted from the sweet kiss. Troy had never kissed her like this before. She ran her hands up his chest and shoulders before she rested them in his hair, letting her fingers run slowly through the strands. His hands were also preoccupied. They had started on her waist but they were now roaming under her shirt, on her soft skin. His hands roamed up to her covered breasts but were stopped as she pulled away.

"Troy if you continue that, I don't think we'll make it in time for our song."

"You know saying something like that isn't going to help me right now." Gabriella looked confused until her eyes fell towards his jeans. She smirked as she realized what he meant.

"Well I wouldn't want to do anything to make your problem worse." She teased, her fingers running slowly down his chest as she spoke. Troy closed his eyes as he tried to think of anything but his beautiful and teasing girlfriend. It became harder to think as her fingers ran over the middle of his jeans. He tried to hold back a groan but failed as she skimmed her fingers over again. The smirk on her face became bigger as she realized he was starting to lose control.

"Gabs you don't know the things you do to me." He looked down to see her smiling up at him and saw that small twinkle in her eyes. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. "I have to tell you something and right now seems like the best time to do it." She opened her mouth to speak but Troy covered her mouth. "Just let me say this or I might chicken out. When you called me, you said something to me that really meant something to me but you hung up before I could say anything back. At first I was kind of in shock but after a few minutes I realized something. Gabriella, I'm so in love with you and I think I have been for a while. When you told me you weren't coming back I realized that I can't live without you in my life." He trailed his fingers across her cheek, wiping away the tears that fell.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that back. I was afraid to hear your reaction because if I knew you were going to say that, I wouldn't be able to get over you."

"Then why get over me? I mean I'm pretty hard to get over you know." He managed to get a small laugh out of her. "I'm serious though, I'm right here confessing my love for you."

"I know and I had a feeling you were going to on the phone too but I just couldn't handle it if you did. I mean I'm in California and you'll be here in Albuquerque. That's really far away and I don't think I could handle not seeing you everyday like I do now." He wanted to tell her his surprise but he decided to let that wait until later. Instead he grabbed her hands and looked straight in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright. I know we can handle anything that gets thrown at us. We've proved that before and I know we can do that now. You just have to believe that we can."

"How come you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Troy chuckled before he answered.

"I guess I'm just that amazing." She slapped his chest as she ran towards the auditorium, laughing at Troy's stunned face. "What am I going to do with that girl?" He mumbled to himself. He ran to catch up to her as they entered the auditorium.

_Oh whoopee. Go for it. Save the day

* * *

_

**Well another moment has been tackled. I always wondered what happened between the car ride back and them running into the auditorium. I always pictured it to be something like this. Or I least I wish it would be.**

**Anyways please read and review and I will have plenty more moments to come. Feel free to send any requests. And I don't know how many times I will apologize for SOSNR but I just haven't been paying attention too it for the longest time. I might take a break from it for a while longer. It depends how this summer work out.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
